1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a container for absorbing fluid shock or mechanical shock, in which a container body having an enlarged diameter and a coupling pipe coupled to at least one side of the container body are manufactured through an outer-circumference reducing process and an inner-circumference cutting process, so that a process for coupling the container body with the coupling pipe can be eliminated, thus reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor of an air conditioner is driven by an engine. The compressor functions to compress low-pressure gas refrigerant fed from an evaporator and thereafter feed high-pressure refrigerant to a condenser.
The A/C compressor 1 is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 412859. As shown in FIG. 1A, the compressor 1 is connected to an air-conditioner unit (not shown) installed in a room via a refrigerant feeding means 3 which passes through a dash panel 2.
Here, the refrigerant feeding means 3 includes a coupling pipe 13 which is coupled to the A/C compressor 1, a coupling hose 23 which is coupled to the coupling pipe 13, and an air-conditioner unit pipe 33 which is coupled to the coupling hose 23 and passes through the dash panel 2 to be coupled to the air-conditioner unit installed in the room.
Further, a container 50 is provided at a predetermined position on the coupling pipe 13. Both sides of the container 50 are coupled to first and second coupling pipes 130 and 230. The container 50 functions to eliminate the noise of the refrigerant which flows through the refrigerant feeding means 3.
The coupling pipe 13 is coupled to the container 50 as follows. That is, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the container 50 is placed at a predetermined position on the coupling pipe 13, the first coupling pipe 130 coupled to the A/C compressor 1 is joined to an inlet flange 51 of the container 50 through welding, and the second coupling pipe 230 coupled to the coupling hose 23 is joined to an outlet flange 53 of the container 50 through welding.
Further, the container having the above-mentioned shape is applicable to an accumulator 5 for a refrigerator which is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 311465. As shown in FIG. 2, an inlet which is formed on the lower end of an accumulator body 5a to allow a refrigerant to enter the accumulator body 5a is formed vertically, and an outlet which is formed on the upper end of the accumulator body 5a to allow the refrigerant to be discharged from the accumulator body 5a is formed to be inclined relative to the inlet at a predetermined angle, thus preventing the refrigerant from flowing backwards, increasing the recovery rate of hydraulic fluid and preventing the generation of noise.
However, the container or the accumulator is coupled to the refrigerant feeding means 3 or is coupled between a compressor and an evaporator of the refrigerator through the first and second coupling pipes 130 and 230 which are provided on both sides of the coupling pipe 13. Thus, when the container or the accumulator is manufactured, a plurality of welding processes and washing operations are required, so that manufacturing costs are increased.
Further, a container manufacturing method is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-10849 dealing with the manufacture of the container. As shown in FIG. 3, the method includes an upper end forming step of reducing the diameter of the upper end of a circular hollow pipe manufactured through press extrusion, a lower end forming step of reducing the diameter of the lower end of the circular hollow pipe, and an end cutting and trimming step of cutting a pipe inlet and outlet of the circular hollow pipe which has gone through the upper and lower end forming steps to desired lengths, drilling the pipe so as to remove a burr, and rounding an end of the pipe.
However, the container manufacturing method reduces the diameter of the pipe as a result of the forming process, so that a difference in pipe thickness occurs when the first and second coupling pipes are coupled to the container, thus reducing the flow of the refrigerant. Further, noise is generated due to a difference in pressure, so that the reliability of the container is deteriorated.